


Cast No Shadow

by CurrentlyLost



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fairies, Fairyland, Fantasy, M/M, More characters to be added, Rating subjected to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: He couldn’t exactly tell you what he thought of the situation because, frankly, it hadn’t sunk in yet. He was a seventeen year old high schooler who’s now besties with a mythological creature.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so while in San Diego, I've decided to write this fic for a breath of fresh air. I've never written a fantasy type before. Well, unless you count my weird Naruto fanfictions. I'll only continue posting this if I see it's well received. I like motivation as much as the next guy so comment, rate, subscribe, and all that. I'd really appreciate some feedback!
> 
> Also, my other fics are coming along pretty well, too, so look out for those!
> 
> Much Love,  
> -CL <3

Gerard wouldn’t be able to tell you if he was that high or that exhausted based on what he was seeing right in front of his face. He supposed it could be both, but then he didn’t remember even getting high today, so maybe that one isn’t it. He could also be dreaming, but he didn’t think he was.

 

He looked at the little ball of bright light closer. It was a bright blue, and he had to squint to really try and see if there was anything in the middle of it. Now he was sure he exhausted or really fucking insane.

 

“Is that a fucking  _ dick _ ?” He said, eyes wide. It was a dark-haired  _ naked _ little dude. He backed up on his bed before looking at the clock on the bedside table. Okay, it was way too late for this. Or early. It was five. The ball of light moved closer to him and the man stared at him for a long while, not really caring that his junk was out. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it flew out of his open window.

 

“Okay, okay… So maybe I didn’t just see a hot naked little guy,” he said to himself, in complete denial. “Sleep. I need sleep. Sleep sounds terrific.” He laid back down and closed his eyes, completely choosing to not address the situation. He wasn’t exactly the best at confrontation. He fine with it. 

  
  


He got dressed for school, humming a random tune and trying not to think about the weird “dream” he had last night. He knew it was real now. He just didn’t know why a small, blue and naked glowing guy had appeared to him with his dong literally over his face. He shook his head. “No. Nope. Not thinking about it,” he said to himself as he went out his bedroom door.

 

“Morning, sweetheart,” his mother said to him as he went into the kitchen. She was making breakfast for everyone in the house as she did every morning except for the weekends. That was her time to sleep in, she always said.

 

“Morning, mom! Morning, pops,” he said, giving his mother a hug at the stove and his dad a smile from his seat next to him at the table. “Where’s Mikey?” He asked, noticing his younger brothers absence.

 

“He already left to school. Ray just picked him up,” his mother, Donna, said. Gerard nodded and started checking his bag to make sure he had everything. From the corner of his eye, he saw a little blue ball of light. He froze, quickly looking at it. He stared for a moment, before ripping his eyes away.

 

_ It wasn’t a fucking dream _ , he thought. He was officially a crazy man. _ Goddamn it _ .

 

“Mom, can I get my breakfast to go, or something? I just remembered that I needed to get to school earlier to use the computer,” he said, turning to look at her. She smiled and nodded, putting it on a paper plate for him and wrapping it in foil. “Thanks, ma,” he said. He gathered his things up and slung it over his shoulder.

 

“Of course, baby. Anything for my little Gerard,” she cooed. He blushed.

 

“Mom, that name is embarrassing,” he said, but he couldn’t deny that he loved when she fawned over him. “But I love it. Just don’t say it when the guys are over.”

 

“Copy,” she said, kissing his cheek as he headed off.

 

“See you after work, Gerard!” His dad, Don, called out.

 

“Later, pops!”

 

He walked to his pickup truck and got in, cracking the window just enough on the passenger side and setting the plate on the seat. “Okay, so, like, I don’t know if you can hear me, Little Blue Light. But if you can, you can get in the truck,” he said out loud. Nothing happened for a moment, but he suddenly saw the blue light rushing from the side of his house into the crack in the window and on the seat. He didn’t know what to say or do so he just stared at it. Suddenly, the light began circling the plate and bouncing all over the passenger side.

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, freaking out and hoping the ball of light wasn’t planning on killing him or something. The ball bounced up and down, like it was nodding. It caused Gerard to chuckle a little and he took the foil off. He watched it land on the plate, and he gasped when a piece of scrambled egg was picked up and engulfed in the blue light. He leaned down and looked closer at the light as he did last night. He was surprised to see bright hazel eyes look back up at him. “Can you talk?” He asked.

 

The little figure nodded as he put a huge piece of egg in his mouth. Gerard saw the man’s lips move but he couldn’t hear anything.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t hear you,” he said sadly. The man shrugged and scooped up some beans with his hands and ate it off of just like that. Gerard reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins. “Use this to clean your hands,” he said, putting it on the seat next to him. The man wiped his hands on it and continued eating it. Gerard just smiled and started up the truck before pulling out of the driveway and heading to school.

 

“So I’m not sure what to make of this. Are you, like, a fairy? Like the one in the movies?” Gerard asked. The man went right up next to his ear and started talking.

 

“Yes,” he said. It sounded like a normal voice, but it had a weird echo that went with it and it was a little high pitched. Gerard supposed that made sense. “That is one of our many names. You are the man called Gerard, correct?” He asked. Gerard nodded as he drove.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Hey, could you turn your light down? I don’t want other drivers to get distracted,” he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“Others cannot see me if I do not wish them to,” the fairy explained. “I have chosen only you to expose myself.” Gerard chuckled a little at that.

 

“Yeah, I got that. You were naked last night right in my face. Why?” 

 

“We do not enjoy wearing clothes while exploring the world. It causes too much restriction,” answered the man.

 

“Oh. So what’s your name?” Gerard asked.

 

“You may call me Frank. Which is only a translation of my real name to English.” Gerard nodded along.

 

“I don’t want to offend you, but why did you show up in my room?”

 

“You are very attractive, Gerard, and I enjoy staring at you. This is only my third time venturing out into the world that is not mine; I would like a human friend to spend my days with,” Frank answered.

 

“Well, thank you! That’s really nice! I’ve only seen your eyes, but they are very pretty,” he complimented back. Some time, soon, he would freak the fuck out over the fact that he was casually conversing with a fucking fairy, something that’s been thought to be mythological, but right now he’ll just talking to Frank like any other friend.

 

“I would like to request occupying your household with you.” Gerard swerved a little.

 

“What?”

 

“I will do chores, as they are my favorite, and spend time with you as you see fit. I’ve chosen you, Gerard, to be my companion.”

 

“Look, Frank, that would be awesome, but I don’t live by myself. You’d have to stay hidden all the time, unless my family is asleep or away,” Gerard explained. “I don’t want to put you through that.” The ball of light got closer to his neck and he became a little frightened, but instantly calmed when it felt like Frank was snuggling on his shoulder, near his neck.

 

“I can become any animal you would like. Anything of your choosing,” he said. Gerard sighed a little.

 

“All right. How about a cat? My family loves cats, even though I’m allergic to them.”

 

“I do not want to cause you harm,” said Frank.

 

“It’s no sweat. I can just take some medicine and it goes away. It doesn’t hurt me at all,” Gerard clarified.

 

“If you are sure, then a cat I will become. I will find you later, Gerard. I am indebted to you, truly.”

 

Gerard laughed softly. “It’s not a problem, Frank. I’m just really curious about you,” he admitted.

 

“And I you.” Then the ball of light was gone and Gerard felt colder than he was. 

  
He couldn’t exactly tell you what he thought of the situation because, frankly, it hadn’t sunk in yet. He was a seventeen year old high schooler who’s now besties with a mythological creature. He’s giving the guy room and board as a fucking cat, because apparently they can do that. He needed a drink. Maybe twenty. But he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the excitement this gave him; he wanted to know all about a world that wasn’t his. He wanted to know  _ everything _ . And maybe it was selfish, but Gerard had always been a curious being. This time, no matter how crazy, was definitely no exception.


	2. Frank the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this! Let me know in the comments <3

Gerard went through his classes very easily. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. He’d seen his brother around the halls with his best friend Ray, but Gerard always suspected their was more to their friendship than they were letting on, but Gerard didn’t care. As long as his brother kept smiling, that was all that mattered.

 

He thought about his new companion often, which helped the day go faster and slower simultaneously. Frank was such a…  _ bland _ name for someone who was spectacular. He shouldn’t even exist, but he does and Gerard loved that. He loved knowing there was more to the world than the human beings doing more harm than good. Fairies were real. They could help. They could possibly save the world, but Gerard was getting ahead of himself right now.

 

He wanted to be friends with Frank. He wanted to show the Fairy around, show him what he did in his free time- which wasn’t much at all.

 

“Gerard!” His brother called out to him as school ended. He turned and waved at him. Ray was nowhere in sight, which was odd considering they were  _ always _ together. Gerard was surprised Mikey hadn’t asked their parents if Ray could move in. “Drive me home.”

 

“Sure. Where’s Ray?” He asked as they walked to his truck.

 

Mikey shrugged. “He had a date,” he said. Gerard stopped walking.

 

“What? I thought-”

 

“We’re not dating,” Mikey interrupted. “Or fucking. We’re aware of the rumours. I’m just a clingy friend and he’s naturally a provider.” Gerard accepted that and they got in his truck, taking off from school.

 

“Wanna grab some milkshakes?” He asked his younger brother. 

 

“Yeah!” Gerard chuckled. 

 

He loved his brother dearly. They never fought and if they did, it never lasted more than five minutes. They were very close and often hung out, watching movies in Gerard’s room or listening to CD’s in Mikey’s room. He remembered teaching Mikey how to ride a bike (it still had training wheels on it and Gerard was still using them), he remembered introducing him to the The Beatles and changing his perspective on music. Now, whenever Mikey had a question about a certain band or song, he’d ask Gerard and Gerard would actually know about 98 percent of the questions asked. 

 

After getting their large shakes, they headed home. Just before they got home, it began to drizzle and it was picking up fast. Gerard quickly parked and they jumped out, running for the door as it began pouring. Mikey made it first since Gerard had to lock the truck with the key. Gerard was about to go inside when he heard a small ‘ _ meow _ ’. He froze, looking around and seeing a black cat with bright hazel eyes. It was Frank. He knew those eyes anywhere. He looked inside and saw Mikey taking off his shoes. 

 

“Frank?” He whispered. The kitten ran up to him and jumped on his pant leg and started climbing up. “Okay. Come on; I’ll keep you safe.” He held the kitten tightly, its fur soaked. That’s when he remembered he was also soaking and quickly went inside.

 

“Gerard? Is that a cat?” He heard Mikey ask. He nodded.

 

“Yeah. I couldn’t let it stay in the pouring rain,” he said, petting what he was sure to be Frank. The kitten began purring loudly, rubbing his head back against Gerard’s fingers.

 

“It’s so cute!” Mikey said, walking closer and petting him too.

 

“Hold him while I dress in some dry clothes.” Mikey nodded and took the kitty, Gerard went upstairs and into his room. He had just gotten his pants off when he heard another ‘ _ meow _ ’. He turned and saw the kitten at the doorway. He suddenly felt awkward. That cat was Frank, he was sure, and he’s just  _ watching _ him get naked.

 

“Frank,” he whispered. “I’m about to take off my underwear. Can you, like, turn around or something?” He asked. The cat tilted its head and jumped on his bed, giving Gerard another look before turning around and facing the wall. Gerard smiled. It was Frank, definitely. He quickly undressed and dried off with a towel before redressing. He  _ loved _ wearing sweats. He saw Frank’s wet fur and knelt down next to the bed, the movement causing his little kitten to look back at him with curious eyes. He picked up the towel and gently did his best to dry off his fur.

 

“What are you doing?” His brother asked from the doorway, causing him and Frank to jump.

 

“The poor thing was freezing. I wasn’t just gonna let him stay like that!” He defended himself.

 

“You’re allergic to cats, Gerard. You’re going to start sneezing any minute now,” Mikey said.

 

“Well, can you be a bro and get me some medicine?” Mikey headed downstairs to get the pills without another word.

 

“That’s my brother,” he explained to the cat. “He’s really nice and will take care of you, too,” he said. The kitten meowed again and climbed onto Gerard’s shoulder, clinging to him there. Gerard laughed, loving the attention he was receiving. 

 

“ _ Thank you for protecting me from the water _ ,” he heard Frank’s voice, with its signature echo. He looked at the cat, but he was only staring at him.

 

“Are you in my head?” He asked quietly as he headed downstairs.

 

“ _ Yes. I cannot read your mind though, if that is what you are thinking _ ,” he answered, licking his paw. Gerard internally cooed at the sight. He didn’t even realize he was worried about Frank being able to read his mind. 

 

“How’d you get it to do that?” His brother asked when he caught glimpse of the cat draping over Gerard’s shoulder calmly as it licked its paw.

 

“He just did it.”

 

“Speaking of he, let me check to see if it actually is a boy,” Mikey said, as he moved behind Gerard to look at the cat’s privates. The cat meowed louder.

 

“I don’t think he likes that, Mikes,” Gerard said with a smirk. It was funny because Frank first appeared to him in his birthday suit.

 

“It’s a boy!” Mikey said after a while. “And congrats, little dude, you’re not so little.” Gerard stifled a laugh.

 

“Mikey, what the fuck?” He laughed.

 

Mikey shrugged. “What? I’m congratulating him! I’d love for someone to compliment me like that, too.” Gerard laughed more. “Anyways, what are you gonna name him?” He asked. “I’m pretty sure we can keep him. Mom loves animals and dad can’t say no to her.”

 

“Frank,” he said instantly. Mikey raised a brow.

 

“That’s… cute,” he said slowly, picking up his milkshake and eat more of it. Gerard nodded, doing the same. Frank began meowing at him. Gerard offered him some from his spoon and smiled fondly when Frank licked at it, laughing when he got a brain freeze.

 

“It’s really cold, Frank. Be careful,” he said, still laughing a little. Frank meowed and jumped onto the counter, stretching out and then laying down on it. “Aw, you can’t lay there, little guy. My parents wouldn’t like that.” He picked Frank up and set him on the floor. “You can sleep on my bed if you want.”

 

He randomly looked up at Mikey who was staring at him with raised brows.

 

“You’re becoming like a cat lady, but a dude,” he said. Gerard scoffed.

 

“Shut up,” he laughed. “They’re just cute.”

 

“Whatever. Take the pills,” Mikey said, sliding the little packet over to him. Gerard got some water and swallowed the pills down.

 

“Thanks. Want some water, Frank?” Gerard asked. The kitten looked up at him and meowed, so Gerard got a bowl and filled it with water, putting it on the floor and watching as his companion drank from it. He felt bad because he knew Frank should be drinking from a cup, not a bowl on the ground.

 

“That cat seems like it understands you,” Mikey said.“It’s weird. Cool, also, but weird.” Gerard shrugged and knelt down to pet Frank’s fur as he drank. He was drinking slowly. 

 

“Are you okay, Frank?” He asked just as Mikey went into the living room. The cat looked up at him and moved closer.

 

“ _ I do not enjoy water. _ ”

 

Gerard laughed softly. “Well, what do you like?” He asked.

 

“ _ Milk. Do you have any? _ ” Gerard stood and looked in their fridge. They had enough left for a bowl. He quickly replaced the water with it and chuckled as Frank dug his face into it. 

 

“We’re going to be great friends, Frank.”

  
“ _ Yes. Friendship. _ ”


	3. Mommy Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what y'all think! <3

Gerard and Mikey were right when they said their mother would absolutely melt over Frank. She took them all to the store and helped them pick out a litter box, and a cat bed, along with some toys. Frank told Gerard which bed he would prefer, but also said not to be surprised if he slept in Gerard’s bed. It made Gerard laugh and scratch behind the kittens ears.

“That cat is so attached to you, Gee. I wanna hold him now,” Mikey whined. Gerard sighed and handed the cat over to his brother who coddled him. Gerard already missed his companion, but what could he say? _Please give me my fairy friend back? Yeah right._ Well, Gerard was being dramatic, because he knew he could easily just take him away from Mikey. But he didn’t want to because he was a good brother.

“He's so cute! You're sleeping in my room tonight,” Mikey added causing Gerard’s heart to sink. He wanted to spend the night talking with his new friend. He wanted to learn more about his world.

Gerard and his brother stood in the middle of the aisle like a bunch of assholes, just too preoccupied with the kitty until their mother came back with a little kitten outfit.

“Look what I found the baby!” She said happily, causing her sons (and even the cat) to raise their brows. It was a small green sweater that was designed to look like an elf’s outfit. “He’s going to look _so_ cute in this!” The Way brothers tried their hardest not to laugh.

“Mom, he’s going to hate you if you put that on him,” Mikey said.

“ _I am_ not _wearing that sweater. Absolutely not_ ,” Gerard heard his friend say. Gerard gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Mikey’s right, mom. Just save it until Winter?” He suggested. Eventually his mother sighed and tossed the sweater in their basket.

“Fine, but only because I love him and don’t want him to hate me,” she said, pushing their basket towards a checkout line.

“Why don’t we just go to a self checkout?” Mikey asked.

“I feel, like, self-conscious when I use it,” his mother replied, cheeks reddening at the thought. “I don’t know why, guys. Just… don’t question your mother and put the stuff on the belt.” Her boys looked amused but said nothing else as they did what they were told. Within that time, Frank had managed to jump from Mikey to Gerard and curl on his shoulder. Gerard had to be careful with how he moved. He didn’t want his companion to fall.

 

*

 

Later that night, Frank kept escaping Mikey’s room and going into Gerard’s, so much so that Mikey just gave up and let the kitten have its way.

“Why didn’t you wanna sleep in there?” He asked Frank. He wanted as the kitten glowed really bright, disappearing into the light and then re emerging as the little fairy he met him as. Only he wasn’t glowing anymore. “You mean you could just turn that light off this entire time?” The fairy crawled up Gerard’s chest and sat on his shoulder, and it was then that Gerard was starting to freak out because there was a severely tiny fucking person on him and he didn’t know what to do with that information other than tense. He didn’t want to offend Frank and have him curse him or steal his firstborn, or whatever faires did for revenge.

“ _Yes. I was not ready for you to fully see me_ ,” he explained. Gerard tried to look at him from the angle they were in but was unable to. He held his hand out to Frank, hoping he understood what he meant. Frank climbed into his hand and allowed himself to be observed. Gerard’s eyes studied his bright green hair that matched his green overalls, and underneath the overalls was a solid white t shirt that was a little dirty. He didn’t have any shoes on, which made sense since he flew everywhere.

Gerard smiled at him. “You’re pretty, Frank. No need to be shy. Especially since I’ve kinda seen you naked,” he laughed softly. Only then was he able to see the red that stained his pale cheeks. He made the fairy blush and he was kinda proud of himself for that.

“ _You are kind, Gerard. I thank you for your words_.” Gerard tilted his head.

“Do you have to be within certain distance of me to talk to me?” He suddenly wondered once he thought about not being able to hear him when he was in the passenger's seat.

“ _Unfortunately, yes. Once our bond is more profound, I will be able to talk to you through greater distances. It is the way of our kind_ ,” he explained.

“That’s pretty cool, but also seems like it would be frustrating for you sometimes.” His friend nodded.

“ _Indeed. What are we doing tomorrow? Perhaps a trip?_ ”

Gerard blinked. “I-I’m sorry, but I have school tomorrow. I can’t really hang out with you until after four, when I get home,” he explained, feeling terrible about having to leave Frank all alone.

“ _May I go with you?_ ” He asked.

“Would you be okay with not showing yourself the whole day?”

“ _I shall think of another solution. Please get rest, I will be out when you awake._ ” Was it weird for Gerard to admit that he was in love with the way Frank talked? Like it was formal but also adorable. He could listen to the dude talk all day.

“Sure. Good night, Frank. I know I don’t have to tell you, but please be careful,” he said softly, patting the top of Frank’s head. _Oh my god, his hair feels fucking magical, what the fuck!_ But then again, it made a lot of sense. Dude was a fairy.

“Yes. _Good night, Gerard._ ” Frank smiled up at him and then slowly began to glow. Gerard suddenly felt tired despite having felt wide awake. He was asleep before he could even watch Frank leave.


	4. He Can Do That?

When Gerard woke up, he couldn’t find Frank around at all. He was worried, honestly, but it’s not like Frank didn’t know how to take care of himself. He would be fine, and that’s what Gerard told himself as he got dressed for the day at school and as he had breakfast.

 It was when he got to school that he nearly shit his pants. His brother and Ray were talking to a kid that Gerard had never seen before _until_ he saw his eyes. He knew those eyes anywhere despite having only looked deeply into them twice. It was as if the feeling he got when he looked into them was an identifier more than anything; Gerard felt reassured and his heart sped up with excitement.

“Hey, Gerard! This is Frank!” Mikey said as he walked up to them. The bright hazel eyes landed on him and brightened up. “He’s new, and he’s, like, really fucking cool.” Gerard finally managed to center off of his eyes and look at the rest of his face, and he was _really_ nice looking. Jesus, Gerard couldn’t contain the bush that creeped up on him. His perfectly rounded eyebrows brought his huge eyes out more and his thin lips did wonderful job showing his teeth when he smiled. Gerard’s favorite feature, other than his eyes, was his jawline. He got this weird sudden urge to just _lick_ it, but he shook the thoughts away and finally smiled back at his new friend.

“Hey, man. Nice to meet you,” he said while giving him a bit of a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, you, too! So I got my schedule. Do we have any classes together?” Frank asked everyone, but Gerard knew it was directed at him. His talking sounded a bit stale, like he was still working on talking like humans did nowadays.

“Let’s see,” Ray said, taking the paper from Frank. The three huddled around the paper looking at all the classes. Mikey had one with him; biology. Ray had two; advanced English, and world history. Gerard had two as well; P.E and a free period after lunch, which they all had together. After thinking for a moment, Gerard had to remember to ask Frank how he managed to enroll despite having… well, nothing about him because he wasn’t actually human.

For some reason, Gerard managed to get paranoid. He kept thinking about how weird it was that Frank could easily become a human, and wondering how many people around him could also be fairies.

Ray and Mikey headed off, leaving Frank and Gerard by themselves. Frank moved closer.

“So what do you think? Pretty convincing, right?” He asked the taller man. Gerard nodded his head.

“I didn’t know you could do that. Like… become a human,” he said. “How… how many other fairies are here?”

 Frank giggled and Gerard’s eyes widened. It was literally the cutest thing he’d ever heard. That shit should be illegal because his heart hurts from how adorable that was.

“There are no other fairies here,” he said. “And I’m not a human. I’ve just cast a delusion on everyone who will see me.” Gerard tilted his head, absolutely confused.

“What?”

Frank sighed. He was really getting the hang of a how a teenage boy was supposed to act. “I’m wearing a protective spell that allows me to look like a human to the human eye. Other creatures will see me as I am,” he clarified.

Gerard nodded, taking the information in. “Hey, so does this mean you’re not gonna be a cat anymore?” He asked, finding himself a little sad at the thought.

“At night I’ll still because your cat,” he assured Gerard, sensing the sadness in his aura. “No need to worry. You’re still my companion.”

“No offense, but you couldn’t make your human less attractive?” Gerard suddenly blurred out. God, he felt like such an idiot. Frank laughed and Gerard blushed hard with embarrassment.

“People see me how they want to see me. Same attributes but different look. So, if you see me attractive, that’s because you were already attracted to me,” Frank said, raising his brow with a little smirk.

Gerard was absolutely flustered and pursed his lips. “Well, Whatever. Just go to your first class!” He said, waking away just before the bell rung.

This human Frank was far too comfortable speaking his mind and teasing and being confident and he hated it. But he also loved it. But hated it because Frank had been right, even when Gerard had managed to hide it from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer! Comment and let me know what y'all think? <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longest absence ever! I was taking a break fro writing, then in San Diego for a couple weeks without my laptop. I got back home on the 11th, but I've been so busy crocheting baby stuff for a friends baby shower that I haven't even given writing a single thought.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> Much Love!

Gerard didn’t see Frank until their P.E class together, which was fine by him since it gave him time to get over his embarrassment.

“Hey, Gerard. How have your classes been?” Frank asked him. He’d been sitting on the bleachers just reading a comic book he brought to school with him when Frank came up.

“Same as always. You?” He asked, glancing up from his book briefly. He was on a really good part.

“They were easy. Especially history. My people have lived through all of it,” He said. “The Elders tells stories to ensure that we do not forget.” His normal way of talking was coming up, Gerard noticed but he was too focused on his book. Frank huffed a little and took the comic book from Gerard’s hands. “Pay attention to me. We don’t have many classes together.”

Gerard blinked up at him. He wasn’t expecting him to say something so bold.

“Uh, sure. Sorry. Comics are my life. So history is easy; that’s awesome. I’m pretty good at it too but that’s because I read stuff like that,” he said, trying to make conversation.

“With how often your people are in war, you’d think you didn’t have history recorded,” Frank said, giggling. Gerard’s cheeks turned bright red at the sound. Fuck Frank and his fucking cute ass laugh. Fuck his perfect hair and smile and jaw.

“Yeah. We’re not the smartest,” he said dumbly after a while. Frank giggled and Gerard felt his heart literally jump and do a backflip, what the fuck.

“What do we do in here?” Frank asked as he looked around at the other teenagers. Some were playing a small game of basketball while others were walking around the court or playing badminton. Gerard shrugged a little.

“Well, not too much really. Basically whatever you want? Like, the workout room is open for anyone who wants to work out; the equipment is out for us to choose a game to play; we’re welcome to walk or run some laps or you can just sit. Which is what I like to do so I can read,” he said.

“That’s it? No actual competition?” Frank asked incredulously.

“That’s it. It doesn’t have to be bigger than that,” Gerard said as he shrugged. “You don’t have to feel pressured to play a game with people you don’t talk to. That’s what I like about it.”

“So you’re not really a people person, huh?”

Gerard shook his head. “People have kind of made it clear that they don’t want the “emo” kid to kill their buzz. And that’s cool, you know? Like, I don’t take it personally. I have Mikey and Ray and Bob, and you now,” he answered, trying not to blush at the end of his sentence.

Frank smiled warmly. “I think we’re going to be great friends, Gerard,” he said softly, making Gerard’s heart flip again. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Gerard snapped out of it.

“What? No reason. I was just really focused on what you were saying,” Gerard lied easily, only a  _ little _ flustered.

“Well, all right. So I guess we just sit here then?”

“You’re welcome to do anything you want, Frank. I’m going to read this issue though.”

Frank didn’t say any more. He just sat there next to Gerard and occasionally looked at what Gerard was reading and asked question here and there.

“So you enjoy doing this more than exercising?” Frank asked. Gerard sighed a little.

“Pretty much. I like to read and do other shit. I  _ can _ actually play sports; I just choose not to.” His put his comic book up so he could’ve give Frank the attention he clearly needed. “I’m assuming you like to do the latter?”

“Yeah! Playing is really fun! Our people love meadows because they’re big and fun and no one else is hardly ever there! Actually, that’s not all true. My real hair is green because I love playing with the grass. Fairies who love water have blue hair, red hair is good with fire, brown is for Earth, yellow is for those who spend all their time flying with the flowers, white hair is for those who fly with the moon, and so on,” Frank explained, uncovering a bit of information about his kind.

“That’s really awesome! I wish my hair was a different color like that.”

“Can’t you just change it? I saw a girl in my earlier class with blue hair.”

“I guess i could just dye it. I wonder what color would fit me. What do you think?”

“Definitely red,” Frank answered without missing a beat. Gerard raised both brows.

“Looks like you’ve given that thought already,” he chuckled.

“I think of stuff like this all the time.” Gerard shook his head with a fond smile. Just then, the bell rang and Gerard found himself disappointed. He put his comic back in his bag and waited for Frank to gather his own things.

 

***

 

All four of them sat at the lunch table eating their lunch and asking Frank about how his first day was. That and Ray and Mikey having their normal witty banter while the other two smirked at each other. 

“Dude, chew your food,” Mikey snorted at Frank who was practically inhaling his entire tray.

With a full mouth, Frank replied, “‘M starving, asshole,” and it was muffled but they all knew what he said and they laughed. Gerard was glad Frank was adapting so easily, but he had to admit that he missed his kitten. That wandering gaze, little meows and loud purring had called to him in a way that he missed now that it was gone.

“So where are you from?” Ray asked. Frank blinked.

“Washington. Just a small town, but I moved here to live with my grandmother after my parents died in a car accident, so it’s just me and her for now. She’s really cool!” Frank explained excitedly after swallowing his food. Gerard blinked at him. That was… obviously a lie, wasn’t it? He’d ask him about it later. He answered that question way too quick for it to be a lie.

“Sorry about your parents, man. That’s rough, but I’m glad you still have your grandma!” Ray answered, giving him a sympathetic smile. Gerard rolled his eyes at his best friend’s big heart and smiled fondly.

Ray had always been such a helpful person, even growing up. It was actually how the Way brothers met their fluffy-haired friend. They’d just moved into the neighborhood and Ray came over with a bunch of his toys and they ended up playing until sunset. It stopped a few years later when Ray’s parents split up and he moved with his mom to the other side of town. Gerard was thankful they still attended the same school.

“So what are you doing after school? Ray is coming over to our house to hang out. Wanna come?” Mikey asked Frank. Frank shot a glance at Gerard as the latter panicked a little.

“That would be awesome, but I’m gonna be hanging out with my grandma, so maybe another time,” he said after some quick thought.

“Let us get your number,” Ray said, pulling his phone out and nodding at the other guys so they could do the same.

Frank frowned. “I don’t have a phone,” he said. “I don’t believe in them.”

“Why not?” Mikey asked, which made sense since he was so dependant on technology.

“Well,” Frank shrugged, “I think it takes away from reality. I like to focus on things other than staring at a screen for all hours of the day. Call me weird or whatever, but I’ve gotten by just awesome without it. Grams and I don’t even watch T.V., just listen to the radio and play board games.”

Gerard smiled at the image of this Frank playing CandyLand with his grandma in a modest house while listening to Bach or something. It was a sweet image.

“I can respect that,” Gerard said suddenly. They all looked at him, Frank’s eyes soft with fondness.

“Thanks!” Frank replied.

“We respect that, too, right, Ray?” Mikey said, nodding at Ray.

“Of course. We still have school to hang out and plan stuff, so it’s all good,” Ray agreed.

“Do you need a ride home today or do you have a car?” Mikey asked. “Gerard can give you a ride. Right, Gee?”

“Yeah, of course,” he answered, wondering how Frank was going to get out of this.

“I’m getting picked up, so don’t worry about me.”

“Then we’ll see you after school.” Frank nodded and then gave Gerard a small smile.

_ I will see you at home _ .


End file.
